To support various telematics features of the vehicle, a mobile device may be paired with the telematics system and may execute mobile applications to provide the system with access to content or other function of the mobile device. Once paired, the vehicle telematics system may be able to offer voice commands to allow the driver to control applications of the mobile device, such as streaming radio and messaging, without fumbling through mobile device menus.